This invention generally relates to a system and method to manage storage of data on a computer-readable storage medium, and more specifically to a system and method to map the storage of data to a series of removable, computer-readable storage media.
Known removable computer readable storage media include DVD or CDROM type devices, and solid-state memory devices similar to that offered in the consumer market for Cameras, portable media devices and so forth. Solid-state memory can be desired for its small physical size, high speed read/write, and long life associated with low optical degradation
The subject matter described herein relates to medical devices that include removable data storage media to store and record generally real-time acquired data, images, patient information and other application specific data. Solid-state memory may be desired for medical imaging equipment because of benefits associated with secure archives, rapid access, and ability to archive quality media at a reasonable price. Capacities of known solid-state memory cards employed in medical equipment can range between 2.0 GB up to 32 GB, with a theoretical capacity up to 2048 GB.
Known medical devices and systems employ removable storage media (e.g., DVD, CDROM or optical type storage devices) to store and archive the large amounts of data associated with delivery healthcare. Drawbacks of known removable storage devices can include the fill-up or reach of capacity and need to exchange during the delivery of healthcare. This exchange can require complicated system design and execution to assure that data is not lost once the removable storage media may be filled to it limits. This exchange can also increase opportunities or likelihood of data loss in the event of a malfunction, as well as distract the operator or physician during the delivery of healthcare to the patient.